


A Rough Work Day

by DarkInk



Series: SPN_kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Actors, Bottom Jensen, Community: spn_kinkmeme, Dubious Consent, Evil Jared Padalecki, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Relationship, J-Squared, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInk/pseuds/DarkInk
Summary: Jared is fed up with Jensen for being so damn fuckable and tempting at work. One afternoon, he does something he's always wanted to do with his coworker.





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This filled a spn_kinkmeme. The original prompt is here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/34777.html?thread=8356313#t8356313
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you do, please leave a comment, it'll make my day.
> 
> I'd love suggestions for future pieces :)

After a long, tiring day on set, Jared was tired as hell. He was angry and worst of all he’d been horny since he got to work at 6AM that morning. It was all one particular coworker’s fault. 

Jensen came into work chipper and awake. All day, all damn day he been strutting around with that tight ass and those dough eyes, plush lips in a constant smirk, always talking in that earth shatteringly-sexy, low voice. It seemed to Jared that he was begging to get fucked.

At the end of the day, as usual, he drove Jensen to his apartment so they could run lines for a couple hours, only this time, he'd have to do it with the added challenge of concealing a painful, throbbing erection. Luckily, Jensen wasn’t particularly observant.

The lines ran smoothly until Jensen got confused and couldn’t figure out how he should configure his body language during a particular string of dialogue.

“I mean, I just don’t know! Should I be pacing or sitting down? Maybe I’ll just stand still and look out the window while I’m talking to you.” he babbled when suddenly, something came over Jared, “Kneel down, yeah right there in front of me” he said. 

Desperate to figure something out, Jensen obliged. He got down onto his hands and knees to kneel directly in front of Jared. He was lined up perfectly so that his hot breath brushed against the aching bulge in Jared’s pants. When Jensen looked up at him questioningly with big round eyes, Jared lost all moral capacity and was consumed only with the need to fuck this pretty man’s face.

Ripping down his zipper he let his throbbing cock spring out of the restrictive jeans he’d been wearing and it hit Jensen across the cheek. He ducked, but Jared pulled him up by his ashy blond hair, unwilling to part with such a nice specimen.

“You wanted this didn’t you Jen?” he said smiling as he watched himself slap Jensen’s soft, hollow cheeks with his burning cock. He was already dribbling precum which now lay in streaks across Jensen’s pretty face.

“Jared stop!” Jensen said loudly, but he was to fargone. He carefully rubbed the tip of his cock along Jensen’s plush lips, smearing his precum on them like lipgloss.

Tears rolled down the Jensen’s face, but the hot, wet streaks only further aroused Jared.

“You shouldn’t tempt people like that Jen, it isn’t nice.” he said an Jensen shook his head. “Come on, open your mouth, I need this, please.” Jared crooned and Jensen’s shook his head once again.

Jared was done asking permission from this little slut. Grabbing his chin and pulling his lips apart, Jared slowly lowered his cock in between Jensen’s lips. Then jerking his head back and forth, he began forcing his erection down the crying man’s throat. Jensen’s mouth was just so hot and wet, he couldn’t control himself, fucking the beautiful face with near violence. As Jensen choked on the meat being stuffed down his throat, Jared only pumped harder, moaning with pleasure at both the forced blowjob and the thought that he was finally able to give Jensen the punishment he deserved for tempting him every day with those fuckable lips.

Jensen made a little sobbing noise in the back of his throat and it vibrated around Jared’s dick making him moan loudly, “If you suck for me, it’ll go faster Jen!” he said grinning and Jensen finally gave him what he wanted. 

Whimpering with pain, discomfort, and disgust, Jensen wrapped his lips around Jared’s pulsing cock and sucked hard. He slurped at the increasing dribble of precum and rolled his tongue along the tender flesh on the underside of Jared’s cock. 

With that last stroke, Jared’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned as loads of hot spunk shot down the back of Jensen’s throat. Jensen’s cheeks puffed out as he struggled desperately to swallow gobs of thick cum and it dripped down his chin and neck.

After calming down from his orgasm, Jared slapped his dick across Jensen’s hot, wet face for good measure and went to the bathroom while Jensen sobbed uncontrollably. 

After about 15 minutes had passed and Jensen was no longer crying, Jared drove him home in complete silence, playing the events of the last hour on slow motion in his head. He dropped Jensen off at his apartment and on the ride home, the only thing he could think about was what might happen next time.


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared can't stop thinking about last time, but Jensen isn't too happy...at least he's not willing to admit it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all of the love and especially the suggestions. Y'all are really inspiring me to write and I'm so happy you liked the first chapter. Keep commenting/suggesting cause it really makes my day! Xoxo.

When Jared got home he couldn’t stop the thoughts racing through his head. He felt no remorse for what he’d done to Jensen. Even just thinking about Jensen crying, choking on his cock made him twitch with lust.

When he woke up the next day, work was canceled because Jensen was “sick” and Jared wondered if maybe this had to do with yesterday’s events. In order to avoid the twinge of guilt that crept up on him, Jared went to the gym and blared music while he worked out. He tried to scope out the attractive women in the yoga class adjacent to where he was lifting weights. To his dismay, he did not feel like any of them would be as satisfying as the man who’d blown him yesterday. Shit. He’d never craved something so bad before.

The next day Jensen actually showed up to set. Jared immediately approached him. He needed more. 

“Hey Jensen-I uh, I thought you might wanna run lines again” he said grinning slightly with the corners of his lips, but Jensen just turned and walked away. 

Rage shot through Jared. His skin felt hot and itched with the need to hurt someone, destroy something, make Jensen feel the fire in his blood that was ignited by his rejection. Luckily before he could do something terrible Samantha Ferris told him they need to practice an upcoming scene.

All day Jensen avoided him and it hurt. Jensen wouldn't even look at him. A bitter mixture of anger and pain ached in Jared’s chest. What had he done wrong? Other than take what he wanted. Was that so wrong? 

When Jared got off work he thought about calling one his many booty call contacts, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jensen. God he wanted him. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Jared had hopped in his car and was speeding towards Jensen’s apartment. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he needed Jensen. Now. He pulled into the complex's parking lot, parked, got out of his car, and headed towards Jensen's building. 

Impatiently, he pressed the buzzer multiple times until he heard Jensen's soft, low voice through the crackling speaker, “Hello...who is it?” 

“Its Jared-wait don't lock me out-I-I just want to talk.”

To his surprise he heard the door click unlocked and he rushed up the stairwell towards Jensen's room. Jensen was already standing in the doorway biting his cheek nervously. 

“What do you want Jared?” He said and the tone stung.

“Come on Jen, don't be like that.” Jared said pushing through the entryway and Jensen shook his head.

“Don't act like we're still friends. You were awful. I can't even look at you. Why did you have to ruin everything?” He said, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

 

Jared couldn't help himself. He stepped closer to Jensen and grabbed his wrists angry, guilty, and confused. “I need you. Jen please.” He pleaded, “Why did you let me in if you didn't want to see me?”

Jensen blinked the tears away. Fuck. He looked so good like that; tears slowly dripping down his tanned cheeks, eyes glistening wet, lips puffy...almost bruised. 

“I don't know Jared.”

“Jesus Jen. Yes you fucking do know why.” 

“No I don't. You used me. You forced me. You never asked. You just took. That's so fucking wrong.”

“Then why did you let me in?” Jared said eyes glaring like cold steel into Jensen.

“I don't know Jay. Maybe because I'm fucked up. You are too though. We are, both of us. Maybe because, even after you did that; fucked me without my permission, I wanted it again. I wanted you again. What the hell is wrong with me?” Jensen said prying his wrists out of Jared's tight grip.

Despite seething anger and frustration, the words melted Jared. He pulled Jensen up against him to breath in the musky scent of beer and Old Spice. “Nothing Jen. It's just nature. I'm hooked and I can't help it. When I'm around you I lose my head. I feel like an animal. I know I shouldn't, but I just want to pin you down and fuck you till you can't breath.”

The words were scary and he could see Jensen shiver, but this time it didn't look like fear. 

“Jay” Jensen breathed slowly, “I'm a little fucked up. I've had way too much to drink and I really, really want you, but… I don't know if-if its...what I need right now.”

“Yes. Yes you do.” Jared said closing his eyes to keep from losing it. 

With speed and strength, he took Jensen's wrists and pinned them over his head against the wall. God this was gonna be good.


End file.
